


The Ember of His Body

by the_rck



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Other, Smut, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: Han thought that the worst of it was knowing that he wouldn't remember any of this later. He'd suspect that something had happened, but his worst suppositions wouldn't even be close to the reality.It wasn't the worst part, but memory loss was a less worse worst than any of the rest of it.
Relationships: Han Solo/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	The Ember of His Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Title from Z.G. Tomaszewski's poem, "Dragonfly of Milkweed Manor." I altered the pronoun.

Han thought that the worst of it was knowing that he wouldn't remember any of this later. He'd suspect that something had happened, but his worst suppositions wouldn't even be close to the reality.

It wasn't the worst part, but memory loss was a less worse worst than any of the rest of it.

He'd hoped that Jabba was lying about the having happened before part, but Jabba clearly knew exactly how Han would respond to being stroked along the inside of his thigh and that Han was ticklish along the right side of his belly but not the left. Jabba knew where to bite and sting to shatter Han's stoic endurance. Jabba had done this to Han before, and Han hadn't ever guessed.

Han had assumed that his distaste for Jabba came from the sense of ethics that Han kept smothering so that the Falcon could keep flying.

No matter what sort of money Jabba offered for carrying his goods, Han would never have returned to Hutt space if he'd guessed that Jabba was using him as a fucktoy.

Han's body twisted. He couldn't escape because Jabba had pulled Han's body inside his own and pressed slick flesh against Han's limbs to immobilize them. No portion of Jabba's flesh had been still at any time during Han's ordeal.

Han's eyes were open, but he couldn't see. His lungs ached, and every inch of his skin felt stretched and scorched. Appendages that Han hadn't even known Hutts had writhed and pulsed inside Han's body. Every second, another tentacle forced its way into Han's ass or into his mouth and down his throat.

"You always say 'yes' to new intoxicants." Jabba's words vibrated through Han's body. "It's delightfully predictable. So easy to make you desperate."

Han wished he didn't understand the language of the Hutts. Even more desperately, he wished he could pass out.

"You'd open your body for anyone who offered." Jabba's laugh rattled Han's bones. "You'd let _anyone_ touch you, but I'm Jabba. You're mine, Solo. Mine. Always. I love the way my body swallows yours as much as I love all the ways I can fuck you."

Han was absolutely sure that Jabba knew how little Han was enjoying himself. Han _needed_ and even _wanted_ , but he also wanted death, and Jabba enjoyed all of that.

Jabba said that terror, fear, and helplessness tasted better, but Han thought it was more that any being who enjoyed Jabba's touch too much might forget Jabba's power. "Someday," Jabba said, "I won't let you go. Next time. Or the time after." Tentacles caressed Han's face. "Your belief in your invulnerability entices me."

Han tried to scream as Jabba's tentacles wrapped his cock and squeezed. 

"Come for me again, human." The words were almost a croon.

Han's chest shook as he tried to sob. He knew this part already. He knew his body would respond. He knew that the pleasure would be both intense and worse than anything else that Jabba was doing.

Jabba'd already forced Han to come four times; Han wasn't sure if Hutts could orgasm or if Jabba already had or would eventually.

Han's balls ached. They'd been aching since he'd been fool enough to accept a drink from one of Jabba's droids. More than one drink.

Han had made that mistake before. If Jabba didn't kill him this time, Han was certain to make it again.

Han was going to forget. Han was going to return to Jabba because Jabba paid, and Jabba would--

Han's traitorous body obeyed Jabba's commands and came again.


End file.
